


It Takes Time

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established SQ oneshot set after 2x21. I always felt that what Regina went through would have had more of an aftereffect – this is Regina dealing with that aftermath with the help of her family. I don’t own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)</p>
<p>TW for torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time

Emma races through the cannery praying that she makes it to Regina in time. Greg has her. She knew something was fishy with him and Tamara – she just wishes she wasn’t right because it’s put Regina in danger.

Since the moment she walked into Regina’s office to find it empty she’s had a pit in her stomach and an ache in her heart. She needs to find Regina. Thanks to Snow she knows where to look but they could still be anywhere in this building and it terrifies Emma. She can’t be too late. She can’t. Henry needs his Mom and she needs Regina.

She needs the woman who understands her and who sees her as Emma, not a name, not just the saviour but as Emma. With Regina she feels at ease and if she had to pick one word to describe how she feels with Regina it would be home. She cannot lose her home, not when it’s taken her so long to find it.

Emma freezes in her tracks as a blood-curdling scream echoes through the building. She pales, a fresh wave of dread washing through her at the agonised sound. She can hear how much pain is in that shout and it terrifies her.

The only sliver of hope is that it means Regina is still holding on.

She runs towards the sound bursting into a room with her gun out. The first thing she sees is Regina strapped to a table shaking and jerking uncontrollably as a machine sends bolts of electricity through her body.  Regina’s ghostly pale and sweat is beading across her forehead as she fights to stay alive. “Em…” she mumbles drowsily.

“I’m here,” Emma whispers before turning her gun to Greg who has his hand on the dial. “Get away from the machine.”

He glares at her, “She needs to pay,” is all he says before turning the dial again sending another bolt through Regina who screams again as pinpricks begin to dance in her eyes and her world begins to fade to black.

Emma steps forward, “Step away.”

She doesn’t have to ask twice. As he moves to turn the dial a figure steps out from behind him and knocks him unconscious to the ground. Emma looks up to see her father standing there, “Thanks David,” she says hurrying over to Regina and unstrapping her. She’s still alive but barely. “Can you deal with him?”

David nods, “Go, Snow is watching Tamara, we caught her trying to escape. Go take care of her,” he says. At first he and Snow did not approve of Emma’s love for Regina but there’s no denying or escaping it. They could both see the terror in Emma’s eyes at the thought of losing Regina. Her expression was one Charming knew all too well from when Snow was under the sleeping curse.

Emma nods gently scooping Regina up and summoning her still burgeoning magic to poof them to the hospital.

She’s not used to using this sort of energy or power and the journey leaves her weak and dizzy but she summons all of the strength she has to keep Regina in her arms. Emma staggers over to Whale hurriedly explaining the situation to him as he nods and jots things down before taking Regina away from her.

The nurses hover over her wanting her to rehydrate and rest but all Emma can see is Regina being wheeled away.

\---------------------

“You should probably rest,” Charming says as he sits down beside Emma. Henry is curled up asleep on a chair next to her and Snow is pacing the floor as they all wait for news. A year ago Snow and Charming had no idea who they were, they and Emma were friends but now they’re family and Regina, she’s one of their own.

Emma shakes her head, “I can’t,” she replies. It’s been two hours. Two hours since they took Regina away and no-one is telling her anything. It’s beginning to drive her mad. She doesn’t even know if Regina’s still alive.

She just wants to know. She wants to see Regina, hold her hand and tell her how much she loves her. Emma wishes they’d never sent Regina off alone for that trigger but Regina had insisted. She’d sworn she’d be fine, she’d be in, out and then they could destroy the trigger and everyone would be safe.

Now the trigger is with them. Charming has it locked away in a box in their apartment. Sooner or later they’ll have to destroy it but now. Now they’re all tired and worn down and Regina’s fate is up in the air.

“I just need her to be okay,” Emma says with a defeated sigh and tears in her eyes as she leans wearily against her father’s shoulder.

He nods, “I know. When your mother bit that apple years ago I could feel it. It felt like my heart was breaking apart in my chest and all I wanted was to see her again and wake her up.”

“At least you knew you could wake her,” Emma replies, “This is the real world Dad. Not everything is curses and not everything can be fixed with a kiss.”

“No it can’t,” he agrees sadly, “But even if it takes time, together you’ll heal.”

Emma nods just hoping Regina’s still alive to heal.

\-------------

Finally the doctor emerges and Emma’s on her feet straightaway. Her sudden motion is what wakes Henry and causes Snow and Charming to jump up too.

“Is she….” Emma trails off afraid of the answer. She cannot say the word ‘dead’ or even begin to imagine a world Regina is not in. It’s just too painful.

“She’s alive,” Whale reassures her and Emma breathes a sigh of relief. No matter what comes next she’s alive. Regina’s still with them. Emma knows it isn’t as simple as just surviving though. She’s read about the effects of electrocution and she knows it won’t be as clear-cut. Snow and Henry and Charming are hugging, celebrating but Emma knows that there’s more to come.

“How is she?” Emma asks.

“She’s unconscious for now. She should wake up in a few hours but we’re going to need to monitor her closely over the next few days. Electrocution can have a lot of after-effects and given the intensity and quantity of shocks that she received we need to be careful. She could be facing neuropathy which could require physical therapy. There also could be a lot of difficulty in her speech and finer motions to begin with as well as the possibility of further seizures. She’s going to need a lot of support and time.”

Emma nods taking it all in. There’s a long road ahead and it’s going to be hard for Regina who’ll just expect to be able to bounce back up as she’s always done but Emma will be there. She’ll be there, Henry will be there and in time they will all get through this. Emma just wants to be with Regina now, to let her know that this fight is not one she will fight alone.

“Can we see her?” Emma asks.

“Just you and Henry to start with,” Whale replies, “She may be groggy and confused when she wakes up. It will be better not to overwhelm her.”

Emma nods before turning to her parents. She hugs them, letting their comforting hold soothe her for a few minutes, “Thanks for being my back up today.”

“We’ll always have your back,” Snow reassures her, “Go, be with Regina. We’ll wait out here.”

Emma nods again before placing her hand gently on Henry’s shoulder and following Whale to her room. She pauses outside of the room before kneeling down to look Henry in the eye, “Hey kid, I know you want to make sure she’s okay but just be ready okay?”

“For what?”

“For the fact that she’s probably going to look sick,” Emma replies knowing that Henry has never really seen Regina ill before. He has always seen her as indestructible and his Mom who could not be stopped. This will be a shock and Emma’s hoping to minimise that for him.

He nods, “I just want to see my Mom.”

They walk in together and both freeze for a moment. Regina looks so small in this moment and it’s terrifying. She’s hooked up to various monitors checking her heartbeat, her brain function and a drip to keep her hydrated. She still looks pale and exhausted but mostly what Emma sees is the rise and fall of her chest.

She walks over, taking Henry’s hand and walking him over too. Emma brushes a stray curl away from Regina’s forehead before kissing her softly there, “Hey,” she says quietly before sitting down and taking Regina’s hand in her own. Henry sits beside her, “Do you think she can hear us?”

Emma shrugs, “I hope so and if she can then I want her to know we’re here.”

Henry nods as he swallows back the lump in his throat. He turns to Emma with teary eyes, “Is she going to be okay?” he asks fearfully. Emma quickly pulls him in for a hug, “I’m not going to pretend it will be easy Henry because it might not be, all your Mom needs is to know we’re here for her and that we’re going to help her and in time she will be.”

She keeps one hand holding Regina’s as she looks at her girlfriend, “We love you Regina. Come back to us okay, just come back to us.”

\-------------

Her parents go home a few hours later with Emma promising to call them when Regina eventually wakes. She’s not going anywhere, neither is Henry. The nurses gave him a blanket and he’s currently snoozing on the small couch in the room. Emma insisted she’d be fine in the chair by Regina’s bed. She couldn’t go home right now, even if they tried to force her, her home is here in this room.

She’s exhausted physically and emotionally but she’s waiting. She doesn’t want to be asleep when Regina wakes up. So she stays up.

They’ve been in this room four hours when Emma feels it. There’s a slight tightening around her hand. She looks down and sees Regina’s hand trying to squeeze her own and for the first time since she lost her Emma smiles genuinely. She looks up to see Regina’s eyes fluttering slightly. Emma stands up squeezing Regina’s hand back.

“Hey,” she says quietly as Regina finally opens her eyes. Caramel eyes search for her, glassy and confused. Regina stares at her for a few moments as she swallows and takes a few breaths. Emma reaches for a plastic cup of water knowing how hoarse Regina’s throat must be. The screams still echo in her ears.

“Here,” Emma says helping her sip it slowly before placing it back down on the chest of drawers. Emma perches herself carefully on the edge of the bed as she begins to run her fingers through dark silky locks, “I’ve got you, you’re okay,” she promises, “You’re going to be okay.”

Regina looks at her again as she tries to work out where she is and what’s going on. Her mind feels fuzzy. It takes a few moments and then she remembers. A fresh wave of terror hits with the memories and she can feel her breathing pick up as she remembers agony and panic.

Emma frowns as she recognises the sight of a panic attack before carefully lifting Regina up and sitting her girlfriend on her lap. Regina’s body feels slightly limp and it scares her like hell. Regina gasps as she feels the warmth and security of Emma’s embrace. “Y-y-you saved me,” she says slowly, quietly as her breathing begins to calm down.

Emma nods, “Of course I did. I’m so sorry you were down there alone. I’m so sorry this happened.”

“N-not your f-fault,” Regina stutters, “Y-you found m-me.”

Emma holds her close as a tear rolls down her cheek, “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Here,” Regina mumbles as exhaustion wracks her body. She’s terrified. Her legs feel rubbery and limp and every movement hurts but still she scoots into Emma. In Emma’s embrace she feels safer, she feels like she’ll be okay, even though she knows that right now she isn’t. She doesn’t need a doctor or anyone to tell her that she isn’t because she can feel it.

Today she doesn’t want to face it. She’s exhausted and scared and right now all she wants is to rest and for Emma to as well. She just wants to be with her family and be safe in a way she never knew she could be.

Emma feels Regina sag against her and slowly, carefully lays them both down. She pulls the cover over them before kissing Regina’s forehead again, “Sleep. You need the rest. I love you.”

“Love you,” is the sleepy reply before she hears Regina’s breathing even out. From this angle Emma can see two mirroring scars on the side of her head and she kisses both gently before cradling Regina close to her.

Finally she lets herself fall asleep.

\-----------------

Regina sighs in frustration as she sits at her vanity. She’s been home two weeks and yet everything is still so slow. She’s used to magic, to having every little thing wrong with her cured by a healing spell with nothing but mental scars remaining. This time, however magic cannot heal her. Magic did not hurt her this time after all.

She’s on a highly regimented therapy plan. Physical therapy to help her leg muscles. Occupational therapy to help with the finer motions such as holding a pen. A freaking pen. She used to be a queen and a Mayor and nowadays she can barely sign her own name because she just can’t get her hands to work the way she wants them to. Therapy with Archie so that she can vent and have someone else to talk to, to try and come to terms with all of this.

He helps when it comes to her self-loathing and frustration but her family does too. Every day they cheer her on and help her. She loves it and she hates it all at once. Lessons from her childhood filter in, telling her that she’s useless and weak and they’ll never put up with her. She hates feeling like a burden to them all yet she loves the fact that for once she isn’t alone. They’re standing by her in a way she never thought anyone would.

She loves and is loved and no matter how long recovery takes she knows that won’t change.

Regina looks down at her sweats and jumper. She used to wear blouses and designer skirts but her hands can’t quite get all the buttons and skirts are no good when it comes to physical therapy. She doesn’t really mind her sweats, they are the clothes she normally wears when she’s at home and it’s just her family. With them she’s comfortable enough to be comfy and laidback. Now she has no choice but to be that way in front of the town.

She sighs again taking a deep breath before reaching for her hairbrush. It takes a few attempts but she wraps her hands around it and slowly lifts it to her head. She smiles at that small success because now even the tiniest thing is a victory.

It infuriates her having to treat being able to lift a brush to her hair like a victory. It feels like she’s a small child being congratulated for doing it the very first time. On one hand it’s nice to have people to share these happier moments with and truth be told she does feel a sense of pride when she accomplishes something again. On the other hand it’s slow and irritating because she just wants to be able to be again, to just live and not have to think about every step and every action.

She wants to stop jumping when she hears the whirr of machines. She wants to be able to get in a damn lift without fearing who might be on the other side waiting for her.

Regina sighs as her muscles fail her and the hairbrush tumbles to the ground. Tears of frustration blur her vision and she slams her hand down on the vanity to vent her building rage.

“Regina?”

She turns to see Emma popping back out of the bathroom. Wordlessly Emma walks over, picks up the brush and expertly brushes Regina’s hair. It’s soothing and she used to love having her hair brushed, she still does but now it stings because it’s a reminder of something she can’t do. Regina takes a few deep breaths calming her anger as Emma ties her hair back for her.

“I’m sorry,” she says numbly.

Emma shrugs, “You don’t need to apologise.”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me,” Regina says, self-loathing tainting her voice. She wants Emma and Henry to be happy. She can’t see how they can be stuck having to look after her. She’s a burden and the thought of them seeing her the same way is heart-breaking. Her voice wavers as she adds, “You don’t have to be, it’s okay.”

“Hey,” Emma says softly placing the brush on the vanity as she moves to cup Regina’s cheeks. She wipes her tears away with the pads of her thumbs as she looks Regina in the eye, “I’m not stuck. I’m where I want to be, with you and our son. I love you. I love being with you so no I’m not stuck. I’m right where I need and want to be.”

With those words Regina smiles sliding her arms around Emma’s waist to hug her, “I love you too,” she replies as Emma’s words wash over her and remind her that she is not alone.

\--------------------------

It happens on a Wednesday and comes right out of the blue. Regina has a slight headache but otherwise she’s feeling good. She feels cheerful and positive and so they go out to the Diner for breakfast. She orders pancakes because she can finally cut them up by herself again. All the therapies finally feel like they’re starting to work and then it happens.

Spots blur at the edge of her vision. Her mouth suddenly feels as if she’s swallowed cotton and her headache is now thumping. The sound of her knife and fork hitting the table is like a deafening bang to the trio.

“Regina?” Emma asks worriedly.

Henry frowns, his eyes widening in fear. He’s seen her migraines. He’s seen her be sick after a particularly bad memory or nightmare. He’s seen her legs give out from beneath her but this is scarier than all of those things.

His Mom is here and yet she doesn’t seem to be either.

What happens next is something they’d been warned about but had all hoped wouldn’t come to be. It hadn’t happened in four months and so they’d stopped worrying about it. They had far too many other things to think about to start worrying about a possibility.

Then Regina is falling to the floor and fitting and Emma remembers in crystal clear clarity Whale telling her that this could happen. She’d let herself forget but she never will again now. She drops to the floor using her first aid training to help Regina. She pulls her jumper off using it to cushion Regina’s head as she times the seizure.

It lasts all of ten minutes and then Regina is shaking, a glassy terrified look in her eyes as Emma rolls her onto her side and does her best to soothe her and tell her everything will be okay. Henry kneels down on Regina’s other side to place his hand comfortingly on her arm as Emma combs through his Mom’s hair, both of them trying to reassure her as they try to settle their own fear.

They all sit in the hospital four hours later. Regina’s had several scans and there’s nothing to indicate how often these could happen. The torture is the root-cause but Whale tells them there’s no way to predict them or really prevent them. It all feels rather hopeless and whatever cheer they had felt this morning has long since faded.

It’s Charming who comes up with a solution of sorts. After hearing about the seizure he went online and did some research. He knocks on the door and waits patiently for Emma to answer. She looks tired and he can tell she’s been crying, all of them having been reminded of the day they almost lost Regina for no good.

“How is she?”

“She’s asleep,” Emma replies, “Henry’s upstairs.” He’s retreated into a video game and both Emma and Regina let him. He needs the distraction, he needs a few hours where he doesn’t have to worry or be terrified that he’s about to lose one of his mothers. He needs a few hours just to be a teenager. It’s the same reason why they all enjoy movie night and steal whatever happy moments they can.

“How are you?”

Emma sighs, “I thought I was losing her all over again. I know it was only ten minutes but still…all I could think of was finding her all those months ago….and god I was terrified.”

He nods hugging her tight, “This isn’t five months ago,” he reassures her, “She’s asleep upstairs and we’re all going to be okay.”

Emma hugs him back, “Thanks Dad.”

“I came to give you this,” he says before handing her a flyer and the information he and Snow dug up with the aid of Belle at the library. Emma takes it leaning against the doorframe as she leafs through it, “Seizure dogs?”

Charming nods, “Apparently they can be trained to recognise the signs of a seizure and so can warn when one is about to happen so that the person can get themselves out of harm’s way. It can’t stop the seizures but I was thinking that if Regina had one and it warned her about one she could get somewhere safe or alert someone.”

Emma nods, “She’d be less likely to injure herself in the process and more able to notify someone when she’s alone,” she smiles at him, “You researched all of this?”

“Me, your Mom and Belle. We know it’s not a cure….”

“It’s help Dad,” Emma replies, “It doesn’t need to be a cure, it just needs to help. Thank you, it means a lot to me and it’ll mean a lot to Regina.”

He smiles at her, “She’s family,” he replies simply before hugging her goodbye.

Emma tells Regina about it the next day. Regina stares at the leaflet for a few seconds before nodding, “I think we should check it out. Let’s go to Boston.”

“Yeah?” Emma asks.

Regina nods, “Emma we don’t know when a seizure could happen. It was pure luck we all happened to be together. What if one happens while I’m at home? Or out anywhere alone?” She pauses before smiling to lighten the mood as she adds, “Besides Henry’s always wanted a puppy.”

It takes a few weeks for a dog to be trained specifically for Regina but about a month after she’s had her seizure Regina and Emma drive back up to Boston to pick up Dash. He’s a year old border collie and Regina fell in love with him instantly. Emma liked the name. She hopes it means he’ll be quick, that he’ll be on the ball to protect Regina when she cannot.

Regina smiles brightly as she strokes the fur beneath his ear earning a lick on the cheek from Dash. She laughs happily and Emma grins because Regina is so happy to get this dog. She can’t help but wonder whether it was Henry or Regina who wanted the puppy. Either way nothing makes her happier than to see her family happy.

She stands to the side as she watches Regina and Dash knowing that he’ll do more than just protect. He’s another reason to smile and for that he’s worth everything.

\------------------

Regina huffs in frustration as she grips the metal bars either side of her. Dash’s ears prick up and she looks to the dog with a reassuring smile, “It’s okay Dash, I’m okay,” she promises. She doesn’t know exactly who of them she’s promising.  

“Do you want to go on or is that enough for today?” her physical therapist, a young woman named Jane asks.

“I just need a few seconds,” Regina tells her as she flexes her fingers on the cool parallel bars. She takes a few deep breaths before looking determinedly at the end of the bars. It’s only five steps away. She can do it. It’s just five steps, she tells herself. She takes one slow step forward before lifting her foot up to take another. It feels like moving through sludge and she can hear the warning in Jane’s voice when she says, “Maybe that’s enough for today.”

“I can do it,” Regina huffs, “I can do it,” she repeats trying not to let the tears of frustration fall. Instead she focuses on those last three steps.

She manages the third. It’s on the fourth when she can’t quite get her balance right. Her movement is entirely off and she falls, her hands slipping from the bars. She hits the ground with a thud as her legs give out and Dash is by her side straightaway. She’s quick to pet him nuzzling her face into his fur to try and hide her tears from the therapist.

The dog nuzzles back licking her cheek and she offers up a small smile. The dog is more than just an alert dog to her. In moments like this he’s her family and he brings her comfort. When she goes home she’ll tell Emma and they’ll hug it out. They’ll watch movies and binge on ice-cream before they delve into the more serious side of things.

Jane helps her up and off the track and Regina holds tight to Dash’s leash as Jane steadies her. They walk out into the waiting room where Snow is sitting waiting to pick her up. “Thank you,” she tells Jane who nods, smiles and replies, “We’ll get it next week Regina.”

Regina hopes that’s true as she tries to muster up a smile for Snow who sees right through it. Snow walks over to her knowing better than to pet the dog as she places a hand on Regina’s arm both to comfort and to steady. “How did it go?” she asks although she already knows the answer.

Regina says nothing at first trying to hold it together until they reach the car. Dash is safely in the back of the car and her shoulders shake, this time from tears. Snow moves quickly to hug her. They don’t hug often but there are times and occasions when it’s necessary and this is one of them. Snow pats her back soothingly as Regina hugs her back.

“I just want this to be over,” Regina sniffs as she withdraws from the hug and wipes her eyes. It will never be over and she knows it but she wants to stop having to wear her sweats to the hospital. She wants to stop looking at those damn bars and walkways and just be able to walk them. She wants to be free of therapies and just be able to live. It’ll never be over but she’d at least like to be better, she’d like to feel like she can control her own body and live on her own schedule and not the hospital’s.

She wants to stop having to snatch moments of her happy ending and just live it instead.

Snow looks seriously at her, “I know you do Regina but it won’t be. Healing doesn’t happen in an instant. It takes time. You know that. I know that. We all know that. I know it’s frustrating. I know you just want to live and that you just want to be better but it doesn’t work that way. We’re all in this Regina. We’re all here fighting with you and cheering you on. It’s frustrating and it drives you mad but you’re strong Regina, you’re a fighter and I know you can do this.”

Regina smiles at her, “That sounded a lot like a hope speech.”

“I didn’t say the word ‘hope’ once,” Snow retorts with a grin, “I just want you to know that we believe in you. You already have a happy ending Regina. Don’t keep pushing yourself before you’re ready. If you do, you could do yourself more harm than good, then you’ll miss out on your happy ending. Take your time. Be patient and you’ll live your happy ending Regina. Just take your time.”

\---------------

It’s three months later when Regina emerges from the physical therapy room with a beatific smile. Emma can’t help but grin when she sees Regina and Dash walk straight up to her. It’s slow still but it’s less wobbly and she does it all on her own.

“We’re done,” Regina announces with a smile, “They don’t think I need the physical therapy anymore Emma. No more weekly hospital appointments Em.”

Emma kisses her lovingly wrapping her arms tight around her. She kisses her once, twice, three times before resting her forehead against Regina’s, “I’m so proud of you.”

Regina shakes her head as she takes Emma’s hand, “Not me, all of us. I wouldn’t have been able to get through any of this without you, without our family. I didn’t achieve this alone and I just want to thank you for sticking by me through all of this. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Emma replies, “And there’s no way I could ever leave you.”

It’s been a long road since Emma found Regina that day in the cannery. The recovery isn’t over. They’re both well aware that it may never be over. She’ll still have moments when she’s fatigued. There’ll still be seizures. They’ll both still have nightmares and days when they just need to cling to each other to know that they’re happy ending is still intact.

It’s not over but it’s better than it was and that’s victory enough.

A year ago Regina didn’t think she’d even survive. Now she can walk again and live the happy ending she never thought she’d have. It hasn’t been easy but she hasn’t been alone. Along the way she’s seen the love and support her family feels for her. They’ve all been there for her and she finally feels a part of a family.

It’s taken time, so much time to get here but she knows standing here outside of the physical therapy room, for hopefully the last time, that she has all the happiness she’ll ever need.

She kisses Emma softly once more as she repeats, “I love you.”

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
